


I Need A Doctor

by ImaginationCubed



Series: The Galaxy Garrison Univserity Marching Bands [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Concussions, Emergency Room Meeting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lance and Matt are in Color Guard, Lance tries to flirt with a concussion, M/M, Minor Injuries, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationCubed/pseuds/ImaginationCubed
Summary: Lance knew he would have to ask the doctor a few questions about how to take care of his head after hitting it so hard. But he might just have to ask a few more questions about how to care for his heart too after meeting a particularly cute stranger in the ER waiting room.





	I Need A Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot for a prompt I received on Tumblr that I thought came out particularly well. Thanks to my amazing [beta reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcstaticAce/profile%20) for looking this over for me last minute.
> 
> T rating for NSFW references and implications.

“I’m  _ tired _ .” The young man whined, an extra emphasis finding its way into first vowel of the second word. His head fell into his hands only moments later.

“Is it the lights?” The college junior sitting in the chair next to him questioned, concerned amber eyes glancing over at him. When Lance answered with a miserable moan, the man reached into his bag, “Try my sunglasses. They might block some of it out.”

Lance slipped the tinted glasses onto his face, “I’m never gonna see the… the… the…” He gave up on whatever sentence he had been trying to formulate, letting his head loll back onto his friend’s shoulder.

“Have you ever had a concussion before?” His companion asked, patting Lance’s head. 

Lance shook his head, “I-I-I, no, I… Uh, thick skull.”

Matt chuckled, “Take it easy, Lance. You hit your head pretty hard.”

“No. No. I’m… I’m good.”

The glass doors that separated the outside world from the waiting room slid open. A humid gust of air snuck its way into the heavily air conditioned room. If the dark-haired boy had not been stuck outside all day practicing for weapon line with Matt, he may have complained about the low temperature of the room. But, the brutal August air was unwelcome inside his indoor hideaway. In all fairness, his skin  _ was _ protesting the chill that spread through the room, goosebumps presenting themselves on each part of his body that his tank top and shorts exposed, but the pain radiating throughout his head took precedence over everything else.

The automatic doors shut behind the new person in the room. He was clad in a loose t-shirt, at least one size too big for him, and a pair of closed sweatpants with  _ Galaxy Garrison University _ printed on the right thigh.

Ow. Even reading those three very familiar words sent a another wave of discomfort through the unfortunate large thing connected to his neck.

The man could not have been more than a year older than Lance, most likely a student of the same college he was about to begin attending in less than a week. His dark hair was messed in a manner that Lance had seen both on himself and others in the past, and the half-assed ponytail holding the ends away from the purple-eyed man’s face did not lessen the effect in any manner. He quickly spoke with the receptionist and then took a seat across from the pair of friends.

A closer inspection of the new man in the room revealed just how disheveled he really was. He clutched his wrist, the area sporting an obvious unnatural swelling, and the lack of clothing around his nape revealed a dark mark above the junction of his shoulder and neck.

Oh, Lance knew exactly what this man had been doing before he arrived here.

“Fun night?” He joked, a flirtatious tone working its way into his words.

He also probably lost the ability to filter himself when he hit his head earlier, because wow, that should not have been the first thing to come out of his mouth to a complete stranger that he most likely would have to see again for the next couple years. Nice going Lance. The guy probably thought he was a complete weirdo now.

The stranger immediately flushed, cheeks growing a deep pink as an expression of annoyance crossed his face. His eyes refused to meet Lance’s. “Not your business.”

“I’m… I’m… I’m sure… I’m sure…”

“Look, I don’t need a guy who can’t even bother to take his sunglasses off inside.”

“Cute… cute guys like you get a lot of attention.” He finished from before. The words said to him processed, slowly but surely, and had him desperately grabbing for the glasses his friend had lent him. “See, they come off.” He displayed, adding a laugh to his statement. He could not pinpoint just why he felt like the situation was so funny.

Okay, he  _ really _ hit his head hard. 

“Lance, put them back on. You can cause more damage if you don’t take care of yourself right now.”

“I only hit my head. Let me talk to the cute boy, Matt.” Lance complained, “I want him to smile for me.”

“Take it easy loverboy. Put those back on. I’ll be back in a few minutes. I need to use the bathroom.” Matt stood, stepping away from his injured friend and then disappearing into the men’s room.

“Hit your head, huh?” The stranger inquired. The question was not as hostile as Lance had been expecting. In fact, the new information seemed to add a hint of amusement to the other man’s voice, as if his opinion had changed now that he had realized that Lance was not exactly in his right mind.

“Only because I fell from heaven.” He teased, somehow managing to get the full sentence out in one go.

“Isn’t that line supposed to be you asking if  _ I _ fell from heaven?”

“Oh, oh… oh yeah. Yeah, yeah, but you’re cute.”

“So, how did you hit your head?” The purple-eyed stranger asked, the hint of a smile gracing his lips.

“Color guard.”

“Oh!” The stranger perked up a bit more, “Marching band?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m in that. I’m a snare drum player. I used to play bass drum in high school. Where do you go to school?”

“I…” Crap. Crap, crap, crap. The cute guy was actually talking to him, and he could barely process a word being said to him. Worst case scenario.  _ The worst _ .

“Your school. Which one?” The stranger spoke again, as if he was trying to break down his sentences to help Lance understand.

“Galaxy… Galaxy… ”

“Galaxy Garrison?”

Lance nodded.

“I go there too.”

“I… you… your… your hand.”

“Oh!” The stranger went red again. “That…”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I, um. I, I had it bent at an awkward angle for a while. I didn’t really notice. I was kinda… preoccupied.”

“Keith.” A nurse called from the nearby doorway.

“I’ll see you on campus.” Keith said before turning to leave. “I live in the Galra dorm if you want to find me.”

The only motion he could manage was a small wave as his new person of interest exited the room.

* * *

“So, Keith. Remember when we met?”

“Yeah. You and your horrible attempts to flirt while nursing a fresh concussion.”

“Hey, you loved it. You thought it was cute.”

“As if you can remember any of that night.” Keith teased.

“Oh, screw you.” Lance gave him a playful smack on the arm.

“I’m waiting.” Keith snorted.

Lance rolled his eyes, “Anyway. You never told me how exactly you sprained your wrist.”

“Oh!” A faint blush hit Keith’s cheeks, “Well…”

“Hmm?”

“I… I kinda had it tied back.” 

“Dude!”

“Shut up! As if you haven’t done anything like that.” Keith snatched the nearest pillow, shoving his face into it.

He pulled the pillow away from his boyfriend’s face, “Stop hiding.”

“No.”

“Come on. You’re cute when you blush.”

“Is that the only reason you’re bringing this up?”

“Maybe.”

“Oh my god Lance.”

“Hey, am I not allowed to love my boyfriend?”

Keith rolled his purple eyes, “Come here dumbass.” He pulled the younger man closer to him, “Of course you are.”

Lance wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist, “Good.”


End file.
